


Hobbits are like Flowers

by Tree_Fics



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Husbands, I just want them to happy, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Hobbits are fragile creatures that need sunlight and to stretch their legs. Thorin needs to make sure that he takes care of his hobbit by going for hikes with him. Even if Bilbo just wants to sit down





	Hobbits are like Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one shot.the next chapter of my spideypool fic should be out soon, I just want to share this with the world. if you find any errord please feel free to tell me either in the comments or by shooting me an ask on Tumblr. And asks are now all open people feel free to send in requests of fics you would like to see. -Tree

"This is my life now. I've come so far. I defeated a Dragon became king of Erebor-"

"Consort, but you can call yourself queen if you like"

"I have climbed this mountain, but my little hobbit legs can carry me no further. This is the end. I have climbed to the peak and I will die upon it." Thorin's thunderous laughter could probably be heard all the way to the other side of middle Earth. He looked back at how far they had walked and laughed harder. It had to have been only been 20 minutes, maybe even less. "

Always one for dramatics my love"

"*cough* gold sickness *cough* arkenstone *cough* mirkwood-"

"Okay you can stop now."

"I'm just teasing you"

"Well stop your teasing and get walking" Bilbo rolls his eyes and continues forward. Ever since reclaiming Erebor, and their impromptu marriage, Thorin has enjoyed walking close to the mountain with Bilbo. He says its for the fresh air for both of them. But they both know its for Bilbos benefit. Dwarves can stay in mountains or underground for years. But hobbits, small fragile creature that they are, need sunlight. Much like the followers they enjoy caring for. Bilbo knew that the walks were for him. But could they not just go outside and sit down instead of walking?

"We could head up to Dale and see the market, the rebuilding is going well."

"That may be the case but that does not mean that I am going to walk all the way over there."

"And I would not expect you to my love, I understand that your short little hobbit legs are not what they once were." Bilbo stuck his tounge out at Thorin and giggled when Thorin rolled his eyes. "We can travel there by horse or pony tomorrow if you wish."

"I would enjoy that greatly thank you." Bilbo did a fake curtsey that made Thorin laugh. They continued their walk in silence for a bit, Thorin's fingers interlaced with Bilbo's. Thorin picks a flower that he thinks matches Bilbos eyes that best and threads it into his curly hair.

"I love you king under the mountain"

"I love you too burglar."

"Ewww lovely dovey stuff. Gross"

"KILI, FILI GO BACK TO YOUR JOBS OF BEING QUIET AND MAKING SURE NOTHING HAPPENS. UGGH IM BRINGING MY REGULAR GAURDS NEXT TIME"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and that you have a nice day. My Tumblr is @theamazingtree and I'm taking requests for new fics you can send me a prompt, the name of a ship or anything you want to see. -Tree xx


End file.
